


【宇龙/白朱】眼拙太可怕 [PWP/NC21]

by Bagel_Beignet



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Beignet/pseuds/Bagel_Beignet
Summary: OOC玩具车因为白宇一时看走眼而产生的故事请勿上身真人





	【宇龙/白朱】眼拙太可怕 [PWP/NC21]

朱一龙快疯了。  
或者说是被白宇给逼疯了。  
   
“停......下，快停下。”他用几近沙哑的声音哀求道。  
这一切的始作俑者终于听到了他的声音，从高频率的活塞运动中突然停止。  
   
然而没给朱一龙太多的喘息时间，白宇又用极其缓慢的速度小幅度得抽插起来。每次却故意避开朱一龙的敏感点，就是不给他个痛快。  
   
“宝贝，爽吗？”  
这是白宇今晚不知第几遍问同一个问题。  
朱一龙思量着他可能吃了复读机。  
   
白宇说罢低头舔上朱一龙已经红肿的嘴唇，仿佛在品尝什么美味佳肴，随时可以将他活吞下肚。再经历了今晚几回高耗能的床上运动后白宇也有些气喘，不过这并不妨碍他关心朱一龙的体验。  
此时的朱一龙很想骂白宇，骂他的明知故问，骂他的虚与委蛇，骂他的每逢关键时刻得不到回复就不罢休的刁难。  
   
起初，朱一龙羞于回答如此直白的问题。这使得没有得到明确答复的白宇，嘴上念叨着，“我一定会让你更舒服。”一边变着法子逗弄着他的敏感地带。  
之后，朱一龙想要回答时，多少的答案到嘴边都被白宇不断得强势插入撞碎成支离破碎的阵阵呻吟。  
   
   
“小白，我受不了了。”  
朱一龙颤抖的腿用最后的力气勾住白宇的腰，缩短了他们之间的距离。  
白宇也是箭在弦上，心疼得抱紧恋人做起最后的冲刺。  
   
   
*  
再折腾了大半宿后，朱一龙喝着白宇殷勤端来的水润了下嗓子，说出了今晚在床上第一句完整的话，“你今天怎么了？”  
事到如今，白宇也只能老实交代今天他疯狂得压着朱一龙酱酱酿酿了好几次的源由。  
“我刚才喊你吃饭时看到了。”  
朱一龙非常迷茫问道，“看到了什么？”  
   
“嗯......看、看到你买的按摩/bang。”白宇越说越轻，可能也是知道自己理亏，“说明我还不够努力！”  
 “什、什、什么按摩/bang？”  
“就刚才吃饭那会儿，你放在床上的那个。”  
   
朱一龙疑惑得回忆着刚才在床上的东西，一时半会儿也想不起有这号玩意。  
白宇以为朱一龙是不好意思，讨饶得伸手想握住朱一龙的手，却扑了个空。  
“宝贝，我哪里做得不够好的，你一定要和我说啊！”  
“但是我没买过按摩/bang啊！”  
   
正当朱一龙怀疑白宇近视眼度数又加深时，他忽然想起了一个东西。  
“靠！那是卷发棒！”在知道事情的真相后，朱一龙瞬间抓狂猛得抓了下后脑勺的头发。  
“龙哥别抓了，头发会被抓掉的。”  
“你走开！”  
   
被白宇这样一番折腾，朱一龙真是哭笑不得，打也不是，骂也不是。于是装作生气的样子背对着白宇躺下。  
白宇赶紧从背后搂住朱一龙，用胡子磨蹭着他白嫩的脖颈撒起了娇。  
“宝贝，我错了......你打我骂我都行。”  
朱一龙其实也没有真生气，白宇这疯魔的行为还都是因他而起。  
   
   
*  
“老白，要是真的是那啥，你犯得着和它较劲吗？”  
“它敢和我抢龙哥！我灭了它！”  
“幼不幼稚？”  
朱一龙被白宇的话逗乐了，也不再假装生气。于是翻身转入白宇的怀抱，并在他耳边悄声道，“按摩bang哪有你好啊。”  
   
END

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来我lof围观点赞~  
> lof的名字：大角鹿爱喝芒果椰汁  
> 头像很Q的就是我了~


End file.
